


Heat in Hellfire

by Shimerz



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cheeky Lothar, Frustrated Khadgar, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, questionable use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimerz/pseuds/Shimerz
Summary: Khadgar claims he will never use magic to turn his environment more comfortable, not even in this heatwave that has Lothar in his room barechested and nagging for relief.LionTrust Week 2018 - Day 2 - Magic





	Heat in Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Khadgar returns to Azeroth after spending 20 years in Outlands. Lothar is still alive. This isn't canon, and assumes that Lothar lived even after Khadgar went through the portal.

Day 2 - magic

 

“It’s too hot,” says Lothar, lounging on the chair, shirt off, hair loose, and Khadgar thinks his mouth goes even drier. He hadn't known the Commander had taken off his shirt. He himself was in a threadbare linen shirt and pants, the hot, still air making it cling to his frame. But when he looked over, and saw Lothar shirtless, his mind just wouldn't refocus on his task, no matter how hard he tried.

“You’re a mage,” Lothar said flippantly, “Why can't you use your magic to cool us off?”

“Mages don't use magic for self comfort, Commander,” Khadgar replied, fingering the neck of his pale shirt. 

“You’re the guardian,” Lothar complained, “Surely that gives you a pass”

“It’s especially since I am the guardian, that I cannot.” replied Khadgar, and he heard the man stand up and move to the open window. Khadgar glanced over and watched the man for a few moments. There were more scars, more grey at his temple, his hair was longer but he had kept his beard trimmed. His bare skin was glistening in the heat and Khadgar unconsciously ran his tongue over his lower lip as he watched a beat of sweat roll down the man’s chest and be wicked away by the material of his pants. When he looked at Lothar’s face, he saw the man watching him with a slight grin, and Khadgar knew he had been caught. He blushed, and turned back to his work, unseeing, remembering the hard muscles and pale scars over tanned skin he had just witnessed.

“So how did you survive outland if you couldn't make yourself comfortable?” Lothar asked as he slowly strode over to the desk Khadgar was at, “Ive heard it’s hot in hellfire peninsula...no lakes or streams to cool yourself, no trees for shade.”

Khadgar wouldn't meet the commanders eyes, “When you have no time to rest, you don't feel the heat. We were at war, commander.”

“Yes, but what about the times you weren't, surely you had a little comfort?” Lothar was at Khadgar's side now, peering down at the work the mage just couldn't concentrate on. “It's so hot you cannot even work now.” he breathed a little closer to the Guardian’s ear.

Khadgar jumped a little, surprised that Lothar had snuck up on him so quietly and so closely. “The weather will pass and it will cool off later,” Khadgar reasoned.

“But what about when it was so hot you could not sleep?” Lothar was insistent and it was grating on Khadgar’s nerves. “You can’t tell me you didn’t use a little magic to ease the heat of the day.”

“Fine!” Khadgar snapped, pushing his chair back and standing in Lothar’s personal space, pressing his finger into the warriors chest with every word, moving them backwards, “Yes! Yes I did use magic to cool off just one night when there was nothing left to do but try and rest to start it all again in the morning. Yes! I did use magic to cool off, but not in the way you think, and now you’ve pushed me too far!” Lothar was shocked by the mages’ spat words, and when he felt the wall at his back, and Khadgar was still talking loudly, moving up into Lothar’s space, he could feel the heat the mage was giving off, and it was not entirely unpleasant.

“You push and push and push!” Khadgar ground out, “You test my patience even after all these years separate, and you have no idea what I endured after I used my magic to cool off that one time,” Khadgar was pressed up against Lothar now, his finger had stopped prodding at the mans’ chest and had somehow, without Lothar’s knowledge, come down to caress the mans’ hip, just above his threadbare pants, “But I think you’ll find out soon enough.”

Lothar shivered, and he wasn’t sure if it was at the touch, the Guardian plastered against his bare chest, or the words Khadgar had threatened him with. He was a little fearful that he had indeed pushed the mage too far.

“You see,” Khadgar continued as he bought his other hand up to touch Lothar on the chin, “It was a year into being stranded, the heat was stifling, there was no relief,” the finger slowly moved down his neck, a maddeningly light touch, “It was deep into the night, really the only time I could read without feeling like I would pass out. I was in my quarters, I had learnt frost spells a few months back, and desperately needed some relief from the heat. Why it took so long to think I could relieve myself from the weather is beyond me, and so is how I believed it would work.” 

The finger was now tracing Lothars’ chest, and the warrior couldn’t help let out a gasp as Khadgar’s finger tip ran slowly over a nipple. Khadgar grinned and continued talking, removing his fingers from Lothar's body, and moving them instead to being his spell casting.

A flash of blue, and Khadgar kept speaking as the form of a water elemental appeared between them.

“I conjured up a water elemental, knowing its bindings would keep it from doing any damage. Unbeknownst to me, the heat had its skin melting into a pool of water below it. It was wonderfully cool to touch, so chilly up against my skin.”

The shape of water moved towards Lothar, obeying it’s masters words as he described what he had done that one time he had sought relief from the heat of Hellfire Peninsula.

“Summoned elementals strive to please their master,” Khadgar started speaking again, “and as I bid it to cool me off, the water pooling underneath it started to drip down, alerting the apprentice mages below something was amiss.”

The water elemental had now taken one of its’ shackled hands and wrapped around Lothar’s hard length, still in his pants, soaking the fabric around it, the warrior gasped as the icy touch caressed his manhood and began to ripple around the velvety skin.  
“What...what happened then,” Lothar managed to get out, small, aborted thrusts were driving him insane, and Khadgar leant over to undo the ties and push the soaked pants down. Lothar groaned loudly at the sudden slick coolness enveloping his length, and began thrusting forward into the cool touch, hesitantly at first until he felt the mage plaster against his side, his hands moving across Lothar’s still sweaty skin, mouthing at his neck and rubbing himself up against Lothars hip.

“It was a blessed relief, such coolness I’d not felt for months, and it had me in its’ grasp,” Khadgar breathed out, “It wasn’t just the icy touch either, the relief I felt from it holding me so intimately in it’s hand was overwhelming, I couldn’t help but thrust back into it,”

“I had almost gotten to the point of no return, I was finally cooling off and heating up so pleasantly at the same time, when the door burst open, Turalyon and some of the apprentice mages were standing in the doorway, staring at me, staves at the ready, ready to battle whatever it was that had their Guardian in peril.” Khadgar laughed quietly, “The blasted elemental was still holding me, brushing up against me in ways that had me tipping over the edge, in front of my peers,” Khadgar took hold of Lothars straining manhood in that breath,, hand slipping easily through that of the elemental, and they were moving as one, heat and ice stroking him until he too was at the knife's’ edge.

With a flick of his wrist, the elemental disappeared, and so too did Khadgar's hand, and Lothar was left keening at the loss of stimulation, “I decided never to put my own comfort before my duty again.”

Lothar growled and spun them both, Khadgar let out a grunt as he was pushed back into the wall where Lothar had been only moments before.

“You tell me that you wouldn’t use magic for your own comfort, but I’m not you, and I need more” Lothar growled, taking Khadgar's mouth in a bruising kiss, grabbing the mages’ hand and using it to stroke himself to completion over Khadgar's threadbare shirt.

“You don’t understand,” Khadgar complained, shoving back at Lothar pushing him towards the bed, ignoring Lothars seed dripping down his shirt, “It was embarrassing, it was mortifying,” They reached the bed and Khadgar shoved. “And it was in front of the man I admired the most on that light forsaken planet.”

“You mean, you and he…” Lothar stuttered, putting pieces together, “But you said there was no one else…”

“There wasn’t. He was my friend, that is all,” Khadgar replied, soothing the warrior’s pride with some gentle strokes over his chest and abdomen, “But I think you need an example of what it felt like - tipping over the edge in front of others, being so embarrassed that you vowed to never again use magic for your own comfort.” His hand moved down to circle Lothars half hard length once more, “But I can show you in a different way.” 

Khadgar's eyes once again flared blue and Lothar groaned as he felt a tight pressure at the base of his cock and looked down to see rings holding him now hard. “There will be no more release until I’m satisfied you’ve learnt your lesson about provoking me,” Khadgar grinned wickedly.


End file.
